


Nightmares

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda anyway, Mother/Daughter relationship, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, aunt/niece relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra comforting a nightmare ridden Kara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The screaming wakes her. After years in Fort Rozz, listening to the screaming of the other inmates that surrounded her, screaming should not pull her so unexpectedly from a sound sleep. Except she knows that scream, she knows that voice better than just about any other voice she’s ever known. In an instant she’s rising to her feet and rushing towards where the screaming is originating from.

She flings the door open to her niece’s room without a second thought, moving instantly towards the bed. Kara is wrapped in the throes of a nightmare and tangled in the sheets surrounding her. Moving to the bed she settles onto the side of the bed, “Come on, Little One,” she whispers, reaching out gently and brushing sweat soaked hair away from Kara’s brow. “I’m here, darling,” she whispers quietly, the simple things she used to whisper when Kara was a young child and spending nights with her. “You are safe, Little One,” slowly Kara stops fighting the entanglement of sheets wrapped around her. “That’s it, darling, come back to me.”

Slowly Kara begins to wake, her eyes fluttering open to stare at Astra, “Aunt Astra,” she whispers quietly.

If Astra is honest, she’d have bet money on being called mom in the moment after her niece woke but she should have known she never would. Kara has always been one of the very few people who, even before Astra obtained the silver streak in her hair, could tell Astra and Alura apart. “I’m here, sweetheart,” she whispers quietly, brushing hair away from Kara’s eyes. Before she can react Kara has launched herself up from the bed and into Astra’s arms, sobs racking through her body.

“It’s gone,” Kara cries, face pressed into the shoulder of Astra’s tank top. “Krypton,” she says, voice harsh with unshed tears, “it’s gone and all of the people with it. Aunt Astra,” she cries, “they’re all gone. Mom, Dad -”

“Sssh,” Astra murmurs, hand stroking Kara’s hair, rocking the younger woman slightly, “I know, darling, I know. I’m here, I’ve got you.” The rocking motion slowly begins to sooth Kara and gradually her tears begin to lessen. When Kara has stopped crying completely she pulls Astra’s arm tighter around her, “I’ve got you.”

Kara nestles her way further into Astra’s embrace, “Will you stay with me?” she whispers, “Hold me until I fall asleep?”

Sliding down the bed Astra wraps her niece up in the exact way she did when they were still on Krypton and begins to sing quietly to her. Astra forgets sometimes that Kara saw, Kara watched as their planet burned, as their family burned. She herself had been lucky enough not to see it, Fort Rozz had already been thrown into the Phantom Zone by the time Krypton exploded. She’d had nightmares of losing her family, of course, but she’d never had the images of the actual events to accompany the nightmares. Her fingers thread carefully through Kara’s hair, “I’ve got you, Little One,” she promises when she’s sure Kara is asleep, her lips pressed against Kara’s temple, “I’ve got you.” In her sleep Kara sighs and sinks more firmly into Astra’s embrace. Slowly Astra allows herself to drift off to sleep as well, refusing to leave Kara should more nightmares arise.


End file.
